


Captive

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal likes driving Oliver wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

One day, Oliver was going to remember that falling asleep with Hal in the room was not always a good idea, especially if Hal hadn't gotten everything he wanted the night before.

Waking to find his wrists secured, one to each corner head post, and his ankles similarly bound to the foot posts was awkward enough. But what had awakened him was the insistent, nibbling kisses at the backs of his knees, the hands caressing up his thighs. That would not have bothered him so much, but for the fact he was face down, and his cock had decided to wake up before him. 

Having it at full mast while he couldn't do a damn thing about it was annoying.

"Hal..." Despite himself, the name came out like a plea.

"Shh, Ollie." 

"Shh, hell, Hal...you're not the one with trapped wood."

The kisses and caresses stopped just a moment, and then Ollie felt his hips being shifted, a pillow pushing under them, and god the smoothness of the pillow case against his cock made him moan.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut the hell up so I can do what I want."

Ollie got the idea his lover was feeling pushy and subsided. He moaned again as the caressing hands moved over his back, up his sides, and then back down again. He felt Hal settle behind him, peppering his muscles with kisses now, ignoring the legs in favor of those nerve clusters near the kidneys. 

He was pretty sure there were better ways to go insane from pleasure, but he had yet to find them. Hal's mouth mapping out the base of his spine almost always sent his hormones into overdrive, and he couldn't help moving against the pillow to give his own cock some stimulus.

"You're going to fuck that pillow before I'm done," Hal told him, voice rough with want and desire. It made Ollie shiver, making his butt flex as he wondered just what Hal had in mind.

A moment later, and he was not wondering any more. The kissing trailed from the base of his spine to the cleft of his ass, more tongue than lips now, as Hal explored the split. When both hands came to spread his cheeks a little, Ollie's cock twitched harder at just what Hal was going to do, in anticipation, just before the tongue found his puckered hole.

"Oh god..." he moaned as he felt that tongue probing him. The swirl and press of the tongue soon had Ollie bucking in quick little jerks against the pillow, the satin pillow case giving him just enough friction to counterbalance that prying tongue's sensations. 

Hal had used conventional bindings this time, not wanting his concentration to lapse and let Ollie get free. Being pinned down, unable to move from his spread out position only added to Ollie's sense of having his mind blown by his lover's treatment. He pushed his ass back into the licking, moaning on every wet probe, then pushed into the pillow, wanting to fuck and be fucked all at once.

"Hal..." he pleaded, quite intentionally. He wasn't sure if his lover was going to prolong this past his ability for coherence or....oh god, Hal shifted, tongue running over the skin between his balls and ass, and Ollie just cried out wordlessly as he came, fucking the pillow so hard.

"Told you," Hal muttered, before laying over him, showing intentions of other actions still to come.


End file.
